The extraordinary level of integration in the current generation of integrated circuits now allows a single integrated circuit chip to perform the functions that would have taken multiple separate chips in the past. Oftentimes, an increase in the level of integration may pose one or more associated problems. For example, because of a high level of integration in an integrated circuit, voltage transients may occur due to an increase in local power density. Such voltage transients may cause errors during an operation or testing of a circuit if the transients are severe enough, and it may be desirable to substantially eliminate or reduce such voltage transients. Also, reproduction of such voltage transients may be desired during testing and/or debugging of a circuit to stress the operation of the circuit.